


Querida

by brianmay_be



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Javi says some romantic things in spanish, Married Life, Married Sex, Porn with Feelings, Tender Sex, Wife!Reader - Freeform, also his wife wears his plaid shirt...... soft, also i don't speak spanish so it might be terrible, and that goes double when it comes to making love to his wife, basically..... giggly married car sex, it's just very soft stuff here guys, javi is fully incapable of sleeping with a woman without having feelings for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianmay_be/pseuds/brianmay_be
Summary: Settled again, your bodies pressed against each other and you felt a spark with each touch that grew into a warm and comfortable desire, familiar with just how much you loved and wanted your husband.or;Javi wants to take you on a little roadtrip before the sun comes up, and you two might just have to make a habit of enjoying more mornings like this.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Querida

It had just started to rain, gently pattering against the windows whose curtains were closed against the sunrise that was still hours away. Javier hovered over you and kissed you with a persistent kind of gentleness, waking you slowly and easily in the darkness of your bedroom.

“Rise and shine, pretty lady,” he said softly, brushing your hair back from your face. You turned your face away from him as he tried to kiss you again, and he chuckled.

“Come on, _mi amor_ ,” he said gently. “I’m trying to be sweet to you.”

“Let me sleep, if you’re so sweet,” you mumbled, moving closer to him despite yourself, wanting his warmth. He pulled you close and kissed your neck, grazing his fingers over your shoulder. 

“Do you have to leave for work already?” you asked. It seemed early to you, but you were too drowsy to look at the clock.

“Not yet, but I do have to be in early today,” he said. “And I probably won’t be back until late. So I thought it would be nice to see you before I left.”

You thought that was sweet, and you nuzzled against him and tried to be a little more awake and attentive. You kissed his jaw and put your arm over his waist.

“What do you think about taking a little drive?” he asked.

You pulled back from him and looked up at his face. “A drive? Now?”

He smiled. “Yeah. I know this great place we can go and watch the sun rise.”

You groaned a little at the thought of getting out of bed and hid your face against his chest.

“Oh, come on now,” he said with a laugh, pulling you close again. “It’ll be nice, I promise. I’ll drop you off before I head to work, and you can sleep in all day while I’m gone.”

You could tell this was something he wanted to do with you, and your time together had seemed so sparse and unhappy lately that you couldn’t say no. He had been so stressed and tired with work that most of the time you were together was either spent sleeping or bickering, and you’d missed your happy Javier. Getting up early from your nice warm bed was a small price to pay for how much you would both enjoy spending a few hours together before the sun came up.

“What do you think?” he asked.

You gave a dramatic sigh. “Oh, well, if you insist.”

He grinned and gave you a deeper kiss then, pulling the blankets off both of you. You dressed quickly in the early morning cool of the apartment, and Javi surprised you with a fresh pot of coffee he’d put on before he woke you up. Before long you were curled up in the passenger seat of the Jeep, holding your husband’s free hand as he drove out of the city and towards the mountains. The drizzle continued to fall, mixing with the sound of Javi’s quiet humming along with the Jim Croce greatest hits cassette he always kept playing in his car.

You talked through the whole drive, both of you catching the other up on work and life in general. You really hadn’t seen him very often in the past two weeks - Javi and Steve with both running themselves ragged trying to keep up with Escobar, and you and Connie had been busy volunteering. You were thankful for a friend who understood what you were going through, and you hoped Steve and Connie would get some time soon to just be with each other like you and Javi were now.

When you reached the spot Javi had decided on, a small clearing beneath the limbs of a few Andean oak trees that overlooked a beautiful expanse of mountains, the sky had started to turn the slightest shade of blue. He turned the car off and you sat in companionable silence for a moment, looking out on the natural beauty of the place that had been so hard for the both of you to live in.

“It’s crazy, isn’t it?” he said, his voice characteristically soft. “All that trouble going on every single day, and it looks like a paradise from up here.”

You reached your hand up to brush your fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy your touch, leaning closer and turning his head just enough to press a gentle kiss to your wrist.

“I miss you,” he said.

You touched the pad of your thumb to the crow’s feet that came from his laughter, that contagious, genuine sound that had come to be your very favorite in the world. “I miss you too.”

He leaned across the console and kissed you for a long time, every touch loving and tender and full of care. He grazed his fingers over your cheek, your temples, the place where your pulse beat in time with his. At some point you decided the small distance between you was too much; you awkwardly made your way to straddle his lap, both of you giggling like teenagers when you bumped your head on the roof and he struggled to get the seat to move back. Settled again, your bodies pressed against each other and you felt a spark with each touch that grew into a warm and comfortable desire, familiar with just how much you loved and wanted your husband.

When you broke apart after a while, he looked up at you and gave you an impossibly tender smile. 

“Thank you for coming with me,” he said. “Next time, I’ll try to plan something a little more coordinated with your sleep schedule.”

You gave a soft laugh. “That’s ok, honey. I’m actually glad you dragged me out of bed before the crack of dawn to make out with me in a government car.”

“Oh, _dragged_ you out of bed, huh?” he said with a laugh. “I must have imagined all that kissing and sweet-talking, then.”

“I know, it was such a chore,” you said in a pitying voice. You traced his features with a gentle touch, feeling the lines that life’s sorrows and joys had etched into his beloved face. “Poor Javier, having to kiss his wife to get her to wake up.”

You grinned as he pressed his mouth to yours again, proving that kissing you was not a chore to him in the least. He fumbled with the buttons on his plaid you were borrowing, just enough to let him kiss the top of your breasts.

“So, honey...” he said against your neck. “What’s the verdict on pre-dawn car sex?”

You laughed and felt his smile against your skin. “Wouldn’t that be a way to start off your work day?”

“A fun way,” he assured you. “A very nice way, considering all I’m doing for the good people of Colombia.”

You let him unbutton your shirt all the way down and weren’t really surprised when he didn’t take it off of you, preferring the way his big shirt hung loosely on your frame. You hadn’t bothered to wear a bra, mostly because you didn’t feel like putting one on, but he grinned like the Cheshire cat as if you’d planned it all along.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, with all the sincerity in the world. 

He pressed kisses all over your chest, leaving light love marks on your breasts with a tender sort of possessiveness. He was a protective man, and the dangerous nature of life in Colombia had proved very hard for him to adjust to when it came to you. He made sure everyone who came into contact with you knew you were under his care, and anyone who hurt you would have him to answer to. Javier was the only thing that made you feel safe on nights when gunfire rang through the streets; you could have a whole army of bodyguards and defense details assigned to you, but the only thing that would ever make you feel truly safe was knowing Javi would move heaven and earth to protect you if need be.

He murmured to you in Spanish as he continued to kiss you, each world a lullaby you couldn’t translate but still understood. He helped you shimmy out of your shorts, not without a few soft laughs, and put his big hands on your hips as you started to slowly move against him.

“Wait, wait,” you said, a little breathless. He stilled and looked up at you, his expression a little dazed.

“What is it?” he asked.

You gestured to his clothes. “Your work clothes,” you said. “You can’t show up all... crumpled.”

He breathed a laugh. “No problem, honey,” he said, his hands resuming their wandering. “I brought a change of clothes, just in case.”

“Had it all planned out, hm?” you teased.

He hummed in agreement. “Just the part where I got to be with you, _querida_.”

He rubbed circles against your hips as you moved against him, kissing you deeply like he would never tire of it. You ran your hands over his shoulders before you had the presence of mind to tug open his nice starched button down, and you kissed every inch of his warm, tanned skin you could reach.

With the ease of having handled you well for years, his hand moved between you to rub your clit, the pressure making you draw in a sharp breath.

“Javi,” you breathed. You felt every ridge on the back of his hand as he pushed your panties aside to tease at your entrance; you rolled your hips against his knuckles, wanting him deeper.

He fingered you slowly, your breaths quickening together. He let you set the pace as you rode his fingers and crumpled the shoulders of his work shirt in your fists. His strong, calloused fingers and desperate, stolen kisses quickly brought you to the edge; he murmured words of praise as you breathed his name and gave a choked moan.

“Oh, Javi, ‘m gonna cum,” you whined.

“Go on, _mi amor_ ,” he said, his baritone warm with pleasure. “Cum on my fingers for me.”

His fingers curled inside you and drew something like a whimper from your throat, your orgasm crashing over you so strongly it almost surprised you. You rode out your orgasm on his fingers, digging your nails into his shoulders as he took great care to draw it out as long as possible.

“Good girl,” he praised, your breaths never quite leaving the space between you. “So good for me. _Mi vida, mi corazón.”_

Your hands moved down his torso until you were fumbling with his belt buckle, feeling how hard he was, wanting him to feel as good as you did. You tried your best to palm him - car sex had its drawbacks, and one of them was not being able to touch him a easily as you wanted to - but he seemed to like it just fine. He groaned and pulled your hips down closer, raising his own a little to meet you.

“Hold on, baby - ” He made short work of his belt and zipper, the desperate sound of them making you blush despite yourself as he pushed his jeans and boxers down. As hungry as he was, he settled you on his cock with a very tender, deliberate slowness; he gave you a second to adjust to him and both of you were still for a moment, breathless with the feeling of him filling you up.

“Javi,” you said softly. The windows were foggy as the rain continued to fall; his skin was lit in the gentle blue light of early morning, his curls mussed and his eyes meeting yours with a devotion and adoration that would never fail to take your breath away.

“ _Querida_ ,” he said. “I love you.”

You didn’t know what to do with how much you loved him. You didn’t feel like you could ever truly express it; it was too much, too much a part of you. You gave him a stupid grin that he found more charming than anything else you could have done, and you felt him smile as you kissed him with patience and the surety of a woman who would spend the rest of her life loving him.

The cassette switched tracks to play your favorite song, the one Javi had playing the first time he told you he loved you. _“Every time I tried to tell you, the words just came out wrong - so I’ll have to say I love you in a song.”_ Javi sang it to you all the time, and you felt it was only fitting that it was playing now as you started to move your hips against his.

Javi tried to go slow, drawing out his strokes as much as he could, but he’d been waiting patiently and you wanted to see the look on his face as you made him come undone. You angled your hips so his thrusts went deeper, carding your hands through his curls and tugging a little like you knew drove him crazy. He rocked his hips against yours and hit the spot that made you gasp and tighten around him; he groaned and pressed his face to your chest, his unsteady breaths warm on your skin.

“God, I love you,” he said in a tight voice, splaying his big hand over your back and keeping the other firmly on your hip. “Love you wearing my shirt. Love you riding me at five in the morning.” 

You couldn’t help a choked laugh as he reached between you to circle your clit in time with his thrusts, certain he’d meant to amuse you and pleasure you at the same time, which was one of his greatest talents. You felt another orgasm cresting like a wave between your hips as he continued his dedicated lovemaking.

“Javi, baby,” you almost pleaded. One hand tangled in his hair while the other held his shoulder in a bruising grip. “God, don’t stop. Oh, I’m almost - ”

“Me too,” he managed. He kissed your jaw as he gave a particularly skillful thrust that made you give a sinful moan.

“Cum with me,” he said against your mouth. He gave you a deep, breath-stealing kiss. “Please, baby.”

You couldn’t have argued with him if you wanted to, and you leaned your head back and moaned in pleasure as he drew you over the edge, tightening around him as waves of your orgasm rolled over you. A string of curses tumbled from his mouth as he came deep inside you, giving you a final few thrusts that made you gasp with the delicious sting of almost too much pleasure.

He mumbled something in Spanish as he rested his head against your chest, pulling you as close to him as you could get. You gave a soft laugh and brushed your fingers through his hair.

“English, please,” you teased gently.

He chuckled and gave your chest a few trailing kisses before he looked up at you.

“ _Me has robado el corazón, mi amor_ ,” he said. He tucked your hair behind your ear. “You have stolen my heart.”

You leaned your head against his and felt happier and more at peace than you had in a long time. 

“I love you, Javi,” you said. You pulled back just enough to see his face. “What’s that thing you always say to me? The orange thing?”

He laughed then, sweet and genuine.

“ _Eres mi media naranja_ ,” he said. “You’re the other half of my orange. My soulmate.”

You smiled. “Yeah, that’s the one. _Eres mi media naranja,_ Javi.”

He gave you a kiss the way you best loved them, chaste and sweet and tender.

“And you’re mine, _querida_.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, come see me on my tumblr, @brianmay-be ♡


End file.
